


Ice Cream Kiss

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Peppermints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit doesn't like peppermint. All his boyfriends do and when they have ice creams for the first time that year Deceit doesn't realise in time to avoid the flavour.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Ice Cream Kiss

If you gave Deceit a choice of flavours then peppermint would not be one of his choices. It tasted too cold, too strongly and wasn’t a nice experience for him to have, especially with ice creams or any chilled desserts.

While some of Thomas’s sides would only eat one brussel sprout a year, and even then it was under protest, Deceit would avoid having after dinner mints except for once a year, on New Years to be specific.

His boyfriends did not share his aversion which he’d known well before ever dating them. Virgil enjoyed having a boiled sweet to suck if he needed to calm down after an argument and peppermint was a perfect flavour to bring his focus to the real world. Logan found peppermints to be focusing, and whether it was eating them himself or suggesting Thomas indulged in a few, would always work with extra vigour when there was peppermints being eaten.

Roman was actually unknown to Deceit. They hadn’t really discussed their favourite flavours at all given that cooking wasn’t something Roman got involved in beyond decorating biscuits or cakes. Assumptions could be made about his flavour choices though, given the twins had sown either identical or opposing views of various subject. That meant given Remus’s aversion to mint, claiming the spices and seasonings Deceit used to cook tasted far better, Roman could hopefully share Deceit’s distaste for the flavour.

That’s what he had hoped at least, until one of the warmer days of spring arrived.

Only Virgil and Deceit declined the ice cream everyone wanted to get, saying that a hot day meant they should have their first ice cream of the year, although Logan did point out that they’d already had ice cream with dessert a couple of times.

Roman came over to kiss Deceit deeply, letting him taste the flavour of mint offset by the warmth of anothers mouth, except the peppermint as a flavour was still be chilling. When Roman pulls away he sees Deceit shivering and smiles, thinking it’s because he was skilled in kissing, as with other romantic actions but really it’s because Deceit literally feels the cold of the flavour as a temperature change.

Virgil had heard about JD’s issues with flavour while they all lived together hidden in Thomas’s mind and wraps himself around Deceit from behind, taking the bowler hat to wear himself. Nuzzling into his neck in an effort to share warmth, he glances at Roman to chide, “You picked peppermint ice cream, so no kissing Deceit until you taste of something else.” 

Until that day all their relationships had mostly kept to kisses on the cheek or forehead although Deceit had had proper kisses with each of his boyfriends, they were rare. With Roman flushing and looking back at the ice cream he’d held away from them for their kiss it seemed as though for a while longer they’d be keeping the progression of their relationship soft and slow.


End file.
